wandsandorderfandomcom-20200213-history
Josaphat Summers
__TOC__ Statistics Full name: Josaphat Digby Summers Age: 24 Date of birth: October 1, 1980. Blood: Half-blood Wand: Rowan, Ashwinder Ash, 9 inches. Swishy. Alumni: Hufflepuff. Affiliation: Department of Mysteries, in Prophecies. Home Life Mother: Florence Summers (nee Hale) Father: Jonas Summers Siblings: Two sisters, one older (Flannery, 30) and one younger (Vienna, 19). Other family: Aunts, uncles and cousins galore as well as one nephew thanks to his elder sister. He expects to have a niece in a few months time. Relationships with each: His relationship with his parents is nothing particularly special. He loves and respects them both, and is pretty open with them about things, but doesn’t tell them every single thing that’s happening in his life. The age differences between him and his sisters is significant enough for them not to have fought much growing up, but he is quite close with his younger sister, who is living with him at the moment after her graduation from Hogwarts. Home: A small cottage in Salisbury. Finances: He lives comfortably enough on his ministry wages. They pay his bills and keep him fed. But if there is anything special he wants to buy he usually has to budget and save for it. Personal Life Personality: Josaphat is a quiet fellow, and very introspective. It comes off as shy to most people, and his tendency to be a little awkward around those he meets doesn’t help discourage the impression. He is very loyal though, and once you make friends with him you’ll have a friend for life. He loves to talk about things that interest him, but can keep a secret better than anyone else he knows. He isn’t very quick to make moral judgements when it comes to things that aren’t his responsibility to meddle in. He isn’t the kind who stands up for his friends no matter the situation, he is more the kind who’ll be a constant presence and supporting hand no matter what you may get yourself in to. His word is his bond, and he will uphold it to the end. Marital status: Single. Sexual Orientation: Straight. Strengths: Dedicated, loyal, hardworking, Josaphat is the epitome of a Hufflepuff, but he didn’t let his relationships with his friends at school hold him back scholastically. He’s very intelligent and analytical, and is very perceptive of certain facts, possibly aided in part by the connection he has with his inner eye. He excelled in Ancient Runes, Arithmancy and Potions in school, and was one of the few to actually continue on to NEWT-level divination and succeed. Weaknesses: His attention span is very specific, to the point of distraction. He’ll be working so hard on one topic that he’ll forget simple things like cooking himself dinner, or visiting his mother for tea. He is often very tired, with bags under his eyes. He does not sleep well at night. He is very poor at transfiguration. Boggart: The Grim. Patronus: A white dove. Mirror of Erised: He is well rested, and his family are all together there with him, all happy in their lives. Amortentia Potion: Sage and Mallowsweet and freshly cut wood. Miscellaneous: Josaphat is in touch with his inner-eye. He isn’t exactly sure which side of the family he inherited it from, but in the long run it doesn’t really matter. A majority of his divination he does in his sleep. He sees snippets of the future through disconnected fragments and nonsensical dreamings and nightmares. He keeps a dream-journal in an effort to piece together the clues. He has not found any of the more conventional divination devices (crystal balls, tea leaves, tarot cards etc.) to be at all useful in focusing his inner-eye. His visions and dreams usually only concern him or his close friends and family. Occasionally, and only very occasionally, does he foresee anything that is completely abstract from his own situation. Usually he does not realise his dreams were pointing towards the event until after it has happened and he is more easily able to make the connections. Aesthetics Appearance: He doesn’t often sleep well, so he usually looks weary. He doesn’t often have a lot of time to shave; either that or he is too busy to remember to do so, so he usually has a light layer of stubble shading his chin. Josaphat looks underfed and malnourished, which could be a little true, though he is naturally quite a skinny man. Height: 6" Weight: 68kg Hair: Brown Eyes: Green Style of dress: He dresses comfortably enough in clothes that are up to the normal standard of a ministry worker. He isn’t interested in high fashion, or expressing himself through any particular style. History Josaphat’s parents, both half-blood wizards, met working in the same division of the accidental magical reversal squad. They had a lot in common. Both had one Muggle-born parent, and enjoyed the music of Celestina Warbeck. They married, and had three healthy children who they loved very much. Josaphat’s childhood was a very typical middle-class wizarding upbringing. He went to a wizarding primary school and eventually like his parents and elder sister, started at Hogwarts and was sorted into Hufflepuff. Ever since he could remember, he’d always had vivid dreams. When he was a young boy he was frequently woken in the middle of the night by a particularly nasty nightmare, and it got to the point that his parents regularly kept dream-less sleeping draught in the house just in case. He never really began to understand the significance of his dreams until third year when he started Divination. Like the rest of the students, he didn’t have a lot of respect for Professor Trelawney. Her stuffy room made it hard for him to concentrate, and a lot of the stuff she talked was comparable to drivel. Still, he was hard-working enough to complete the homework she set them every week, and when she assigned them a dream diary for three weeks, Josaphat went about it as diligently as he did the rest of his more legitimate homework. It was then that he started to notice trends. His dreams were all interconnected, even if they didn’t appear so at first. It was only when he read back over weeks and weeks of dreams that he began to pick out threads of conscious thought, and when things he’d dreamed began to come true a light flicked in his head. He didn’t tell any of his friends about it, nor Trelawney, who Josaphat still didn’t much trust. Instead, he confided in his parents, who although sceptical at first, began to believe when they saw proof for themselves. He forked over his dream diary, and they saw for themselves how certain things, that he never could’ve guessed or known about, came true. A cousin announced a surprise pregnancy, his uncle had an accident with a biting teacup, and Vienna broke her arm falling from a tree. They discussed how best to deal with the situation. Neither of his parents much liked the idea of letting it be publically known information, nor did Josaphat much like the idea public scrutiny. But at the same time, they felt that it would be better if certain people knew about Josaphat’s situation. They told his sisters, and a few of their more trustworthy extended relatives, but that was that. Josaphat was allowed to tell some of his closer friends of the situation, but they left it at that. They even refrained from telling the Hogwarts’ administration, as certain members of the staff weren’t renowned for their sensitivity regarding private matters. Josaphat continued his studies, working diligently to achieve very impressive grades. He received the highest graduating NEWTs in Ancient Runes and Divination in his class, and the rest of his subjects were not so far off. He pursued an open position in the Department of Mysteries, half prompted by visions, and curiosity. The application process was particularly stringent, with interview after interview, test after test, all assessing his competence and suitability for the position. The process took a long time, almost a year, but eventually he was offered a position working in the Prophecy archives. In the Prophecy department, Josaphat spends most of his days cataloguing new and old predictions. He keeps track of their expected due dates, and in some cases informs the relevant parties of the details of the prophecy. He and his other co-workers in the department are very interested in issues of free-will and destiny. Does the knowing of a prophecy before-hand change the outcome of events? Do choices really matter? Can there be any choice when fate is involved? His co-workers are naturally aware of his unique situation, and it was the reason he was assigned to Prophecies, though his secrecy is protected through the confidentiality agreement all Unspeakables are required to sign upon employment. Current Activities Kathy should write something here. For the love of all that is holy--and even unholy at that--please do not write "something." I beg it of you. Meta Player: Kathy PB: Jonas Armstrong Category: Characters Category: Played Characters Category: Department of Mysteries Category: Unspeakables